deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Galen Marek (by Death'sapprentice77) Ganondorf is on top a balcony in Hyrule castle brooding over the wasteland which is the conquered Hyrule. A guard enters and says, "Milord we have captured a suspicious youth, strangely he gave himself up without a fight." Intrigued and suspicious he goes to the throne room to see the prisoner, which is Starkiller. Before anyone has time to react, Starkiller kills two guards using the force. A third charges him but Starkiller retrieves and ignites his lightsaber then cuts the guard and his weapon in two. More guards approach but Ganondorf tells them, "Leave, I will take care of this myself." With that Ganondorf draws his sword and imbues it with dark magic to withstand the lightsaber. Starkiller at his opponent and the two trade off hits neither getting so much as a scratch. After a few minutes of this the two warriors lock blades and struggle Ganondorf gains the upper hand and hoists Starkiller up by the neck attempting to strangle him. Starkiller, thinking quickly, fires a burst of force lightning at Ganondorf causing him to reel back in pain. Starkiller follows up with a strong force push sending Ganondorf flying back wards into a wall. Ganondorf looks up to see Starkiller attempting a leaping slash but Ganondorf decides to give Starkiller a taste of his own medicine and sends a surge of dark magic at the sith assassin and Starkiller is blown backwards. Ganondorf, having a sense of honor, waits for Starkiller to stand and then lashes out but Starkiller blocks the blow and counters with another slashing Ganondorf across the leg and follows up with a kick to the face and a force push causing Ganondorf to lose his sword. Ganondorf recovers from the attack just in time to stop Starkiller's light saber by gripping the assassin around the wrist. He punches his opponent in the face and then knees him in the stomach and throws him a good distance. Ganondorf retrieves his weapon and attempts to skewer Starkiller but the sith rolls out of the way and he stabs the dark wizard through his lowerback. Ganondorf lets out an evil chuckle which turns to insane laughter. Starkiller shocked that his opponent is not dead yet and withdraws his light saber. In his shock he does not notice the dark wizard aiming a kick at Starkiller sending him flying back. Ganondorf determined to finish the fight, charges up a large sphere of dark magic and hurls it at Starkiller who uses the force to throw it back at its caster. The sphere explodes and Ganondorf is sent crashing into the wall. Ganondorf still living still tries to kill Starkiller but Starkiller slashes Ganondorf through the waist. Ganondorf falls over in two halves dead and Starkiller pulls out a comlink and says into it,"Juno, this is Starkiller, mission accomplished Expert's Opinion Winner: Starkiller, though Ganondorf's great powers were made even greater by the triforce of power Starkillers intense training in the force and lightsaber combat eventually won the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bowser (by Wassboss) Gannondorf is walking though the mushroom kingdom. Suddenly he hears something heading for him. He looks up and sees a blue shell hovering in mid air. He jumps out of the way just as it falls. However the blast knocks him down. He looks to where it came from and sees bowser standing there laughing. He then pulls out another blue shell and gets ready to throw it. Gannondorf not wanting to be hit again fires a barrage of fire balls at bowser. Bowser narrowly dodges them as gannondorf pulls out the execution sword and charges at him. He tries to hit bowser but he nimbly dodges it and tries to land a punch on gannon’s face. Gannondorf ducks however and slashes him across the chest. Because of his thick skin he is not badly injured but he still roars in pain. Anger welling up in his eyes, flames blast out of his mouth driving gannon back and melting his sword. Gannon driven back by the flames tries to think of a way to get past them. He then pulls out his magic trident and thrusts it into the flames. However because the trident is backed up by magic it is not melted in the flames and hits bowser square in the mouth. Bowser now bleeding from the mouth stops breathing fire and clutches his mouth in pain. Gannondorf tries to hit bowser again with the trident but bowser steps out of the way and brings his hand down on it snapping it in half. He then head butts gannon digging his horns in with such force the king of all evil is sent flying backwards. Bowser then runs up to him and lands a punch in his face. He goes in for another punch but gannon grabs him in a flame choke and holds him up in the air. Bowser is struggling to breathe as gannons grip tightens. Bowser then pulls out a hammer bros hammer and hits gannondorf in the face. In shock gannon releases his grip on bowser and bowser falls to the ground. Bowser, fuming with rage, transforms in to Giga Bowser and gannondorf transforms into beast gannon. They then begin fighting and bowser gets the upper hand and lands punch after punch on gannon’s beast form. All seems lost until bowser hits the large gash on beast gannons side. This sends gannon into a rage and he pushes bowser off him and pounces on him mauling him to death. Bowser body falls and he reverts back to his original form. Gannon satisfied that bowser is dead reverts back to his old form and continues his stroll though the mushroom kingdom. Winner Gannondorf Expert's Opinion Gannondorf won because of his amazing weapons and magical powers combined. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shao Kahn (by Codgod13) Shao Kahn walks into a courtyard in Hyrule; everything is burning. A young man in a green tunic is lying on his side in pain with a large gash in his thigh, while a girl tries to coaxe him up. Kahn smirks and continues walking. Earthrealm had been conquered. Now he had his sights fixed on a new land: Hyrule. "So this must be Link," Kahn thought, "The greatest warrior fo this land. One less person to fight." "Excuse me," Said a voice behind him, "Who are you?" Ganondorf was in a very good mood. He had finally accomplished the goal of his life; ruling Hyrule. That fool Link wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Yet standing in front of him was a strange character. He looked very intimidating, with his armor and skull worn on his face. But it was no matter. If he was an ally, he would be a useful one. If he was an enemy, he would be broken. "I am Shao Kahn," the stranger said, "The emporer of outworld. I have crushed empires and taken worlds in my hands. Now, I turn to this land. Stand beside me, and you will be given a gift of power that you have never known before. Oppose me, and you will be struck down by my iron fist." Rage filled the Gerudian. "You are an arrogant fool!" Ganondorf spat, "I worked all my life to defeat Link and have this place for me. Hyrule is mine to conquer and mine ALONE!" With that, Ganondorf charged Kahn, but the emporer was ready. He blocked Ganondorf's strike and sent a huge blow to him across the face. Ganondorf flew backward and slammed into a castle wall, but simply rose in a fit of rage. Kahn merely laughed at his enemy. "YOU WILL PAY!" Ganon yelled, and sent an energy blast at Kahn. Not expecting the blow, Kahn was throqn backward and landed on his face. Ganondorf charged in, but had to stop short to avoid the light arrow that had landed at his feet. Kahn rushed in, and the two conquerers began to trade blows, neither scoring a decent hit until the much larger and more powerful Kahn simply grabbed Ganondorf and slammed him into the floor, then stomped on his head. As the massive foot came down, Ganondorf grabbed and froze Kahn in a block of red ice. Ganondorf rolled out from under his opponent and drew the executioners sword, and prepared for the final blow. As he did, Kahn broke free from the ice-much to Ganondorf's shock-and punched hin in the stomach, gasping Ganondorf to double over and lose his sword. "How did he do that without red fire?" Ganondorf thought to himself. However, as Ganondorf doubled over, Kahn unfortunetaly took the time to laugh at his opponent. Ganondorf didn't waste the oppurtunity, and grew to massive size as he transformed into beast Ganon. The huge monster gave off a roar, and Ganon swung his two swords at Kahn. Kahn leapt back, and summoned his wrath hammer from mid air. He yelled, and charged the beast directly. He dodged the first sword strike and shattered the blade of the second. As Ganon swung his sword down for a third strike, Kahn leapt onto his arm. The unintelligent monster just swung it's arm around, and Kahn let go and landed on the beast's huge head. Raising his hammer, Kahn gave a massive blow straight to Ganon's cranium. The monster was sent flying itno the dirt. When the smoke cleared, Ganon was once again Ganondorf, and he lay stunned with Kahn's foot on his head. However, once again Kahn did not learn from his mistakes, and taunted Ganondorf again instead of dealing the fatal blow. Ganondorf takes advantage and roles away from under Kahn's foot, and slams him to the edge of a shallow cliff (conviently there for plot convinience). Ganondorf then grabs the execution sword and charges at Kahn. Kahn sees his opponent coming and simply steps aside, and Ganondorf slide soff the cliff. Shao Kahn laughs, and leaps off the cliff, landing next to Ganondorf. Kahn then sees Ganondorf, breathing hard with a bleeding chest, charging at him, full of rage. The two exchange vicious blows with their weapons. After 2 hours straight of this, Ganondorf finally gets lucky and manages to disarm Kahn. Kahn raises his fist for a huge blow, but Ganondorf plunges his sword into Kahn's exposed torso. The emporer falls to his knees, grapsing his stomach. Ganondorf quickly slashes the sword across Kahn's neck, and his head falls off. Ganondorf raises his sword in victory, but it was a bad move. He had broken a rib in the fall, and as he does this the rib cracks into his lung. Ganondorf's eyes widen, and he passes out. Nearby, the same young man in green limps toward his fallen enemy, sword in hand. Thanks to it's would-be conquerer, Hyurle would be saved once again. WINNER: Ganondorf. Expert's Opinion Ganondorf won due to a combination of superior magical power and being an overall better fighter. Ganon had mastery of dark magic that was far more devastating than that which was possessed by Shao Kahn, was significantly more skilled with his weapons, and had more real-world battlefield experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gerald Tarrant (by Leolab) Gerald Tarrant is walking up a long, red-carpeted staircase. He hears an organ start playing, one which had stopped briefly. He reaches a door and, striding past the bloody corpse of someone in a green tunic, enters. Ganondorf stops playing, and looks at Tarrant. He then pulls out a large broadsword, while Tarrant unsheathes his own blade, the Coldfire infused in it freezing the room and casting a shadow with its unlight. They move, swords clashing. They duel, Tarrant’s sword being battered back by Ganondorf’s larger one. Tarrant Works Coldfire at Ganondorf’s blade, causing the Gerudo to drop his sword because his hands nearly froze. He then takes out two large swords, narrowly blocking Tarrant’s strike to the chest. They start dueling, until Ganondorf tires of the fight. He starts floating, firing balls of energy at Tarrant. Tarrant sheaths his sword, dodging the blasts. He pulls out his pistol, and levels it at Ganondorf, confident that he will kill his foe. Ganondorf, however, doubts the contraption will work, and the fae in the weapon cause a misfire due to his doubts. Tarrant puts his weapon away, silently cursing the nature of the fae as he prepares a Working. He transforms into a large, black bird, and uses his newfound powers of flight to close in with Ganondorf. His talons grip Ganondorf’s face, and he Works Coldfire into his foe’s veins. Freezing from the inside, Ganondorf collapses on thre ground. Tarrant returns to his natural form and exits the tower, only for it to collapse behind him. Turning around, he sees his foe getting up, and Ganondorf holds his hand up, fist clenched in defiance. A golden triangle appears on Ganondorf’s fist, and Ganondorf starts transforming into Ganon. Tarrant, clearly worried, draws his sword and prepares to fight. Ganon brings two massive swords, the blades the size of Tarrant’s body, down in a vicious overhand strike. Tarrant ducks, rolls, and parries to try and stop the ferocious onslaught bearing down on him. He tires, just as he realizes that Ganondorf lost most of his intelligence after the transformation, Ganon was little more than a mindless monster. Tarrant stabs his sword into the ground, and manipulates the Coldfire stored within to create a barrier around Ganon. Ganon, kept at bay, can only watch in terror as Tarrant takes his gun out. Free of impeding doubt, he fires, the bullet slamming through Ganon’s eye, killing the King of Evil. Tarrant turns and leaves, transforming into the majestic black bird he favors so much. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Battle vs. Pious Augustus (by SPARTAN 119) The dark lord Ganondorf walked into a large chamber in a temple of another world. This world too had three deities, each symbolized by a color... red, green, and blue (note the colors of the goddesses in Zelda and the Ancients in Eternal Darkness). Each of these deities had their own essence, hidden somewhere in the world, one hidden this temple. With the essences of the Ancients and the Triforce in his grasp, he would be unstoppable. Suddenly, Pious Augustus teleported into the chamber, staff in hand. "You seek something that is not yours", Pious said, "Leave this place, or face the wrath of Chattur'gha!" "You think you can face me, do you have any idea who you are dealing with?! I am Great Ganondorf, ruler of Hyrule, and soon, the world!", Ganondorf said, before summoning a ball of energy from his hand and throwing at Pious. As the energy ball neared him, Pious teleported away. Seconds later, Ganondorf heard a disembodied voice speak behind him. "Anterbok, Redgormor, Chattur'gha", the disembodied voice said as Pious cast his magickal attack spell, unleashing a lighting-like bolt of energy. Ganondorf shouted in pain as the bolt struck him, but he quickly recovered, jumping up into the air and hovering off the ground. Ganondorf summoned a barrage of energy balls, which flew in towards Pious. The liche blocked the first few magic attack, knocking them away with his staff, but several more attacks struck Pious, exploding and knocking him against the wall of the chamber. When the smoke cleared, Pious was battered, but still very much able to fight. Pious unleashed another spell, this time summoning several creatures, including two zombies, two bonethieves, two trappers, a horror, a gatekeeper, and a guardian. "Guardian's of Chattur'gha", Pious said, "Kill this intruder!" The army of beasts advanced, only faced by a horde of monsters summoned by Ganondorf. The horror and guardian struck first, both of them firing of a magic attacks, striking down a ReDead and injuring a Moblin. The enraged Moblin tried to charge Pious' creatures with its spear, only to be hit by a blast from a trapper, forcing into the trapper dimension. Meanwhile, the gaze of the remaining ReDead froze a Chattur'gha zombie in place, before a Stalfos lunged at, slicing apart with several swings of its sword, and then, for good measure, thursting its blade into the downed monster. A bonethief tried to lunge at the Stalfos, but it blocked with its shield and then swung its sword, slicing of the monster's head. Unfortunately for the Stalfos, both it and its fellow were reduced to a mass of bones by the blast of magic from the Gatekeeper. The bonethief lunged at one of two surviving Moblins, cutting into the creature's head with its sword-like claws. The bonethief burrowed inside, putting the Moblin under its complete control. The bonetheif-controlled Moblin impaled its fellow on its spear, killing the it instantly, before pulling out its spear and impaling Ganondorf's last surviving monster, a ReDead, through the head, slaying the zombie. Furiously, Ganondorf transformed into a massive monster about 30 feet tall, so large he touched the roof of the ceiling, with a vaguely humanoid body and a boar-like head, armed with two massive swords. Ganon swung his twin blades, slicing a Chattur'gha zombie and clean in half, before chopping all three heads off the horror in one deadly swing. The monster that was Ganondorf hacked through the rest of Pious' minions, before striking the liche himself, launching him across the room and slamming him against the walls. Pious got up, and drew his Colt 1911, casting a enchant item spell on the weapon. The gun now glowed red, as Pious took aim and emptied the magazine into Ganon. Each bullet impacted with a flash of red light, as magick coursed through Ganon's body like electricity, causing the evil king to be temporarily immobilized by pain. Pious then cast yet another spell, the disembodied voice of Chattur'gha saying the names of the runes: "Nethlek, Redgormor, Chattur'gha"- the dispel magick spell. Instantly, Ganondorf was transformed back into his human form. Pious walked forwards, staff in hand, towards his downed adversary. "Did you think I would fall so easily?!", Ganondorf said angrily, drawing and swinging the Sword of the Sages in one fluid motion. The blow knocked the staff out of Pious' hand. Pious evaded Ganondorf's next strike and drew the gladius he had used almost a millenium ago as a Roman Centurion. Pious blocked Ganondorf's next strike. Ganondorf stepped backwards, before attempting a thrusting attack. When the blade was about the hit Pious, however, he was gone- he had teleported away. Pious cast yet another enchant item spell, causing his sword the glow with the power of Chattur'gha. Pious lunged at Ganondorf, and plunged the blade into his chest before he could do anything. Ganondorf fell to his knees, coughing up blood, as Pious said, "Fool.... the darkness shall be.... ETERNAL!", as the dark lord of Hyrule breathed his last. WINNER: Pious Augustus Expert's Opinion Pious won this battle because of his more versatile array of magic spells. His greater use of summoned minions, as well as a his thousand years of combat experience and greater tactical abilities also contributed to his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage